


Tribulations d'un ange et d'un démon

by Voracity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Demons, F/M, M/M, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Protective Crowley, Rings, Secret Marriage, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wedding Rings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Tout part d'une bague. D'une promesse. De deux êtres. Et de plus de patience qu'un démon ne pourrait supporter.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tribulations d'un ange et d'un démon

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonjour, bonsoir !**
> 
> **Première d'une des quelques idées que j'ai eu pour ce fandom !**
> 
> **J'ai eu cette idée suite à un post Tumblr sur la bague d'Aziraphale et plusieurs sites de bijouterie et autres.**
> 
> **Disclaimer : L'univers de Good Omens appartient à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

Rampa grogna et grimaça dans son sommeil.

Il s'étalait sur le lit double, ses longs membres reposant sur le corps d'Aziraphale qui, lui, dormait sur le dos, enroulé dans les couvertures, telle une chenille dans son cocon.

Une adorable chenille, se dirait sans doute le démon.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de l'appartement se trouvant au-dessus de la librairie, résidence d'Aziraphale, qui avait une fois de plus invité Rampa à dîner, et celui-ci avait accepté.

Si l'ange fit honneur à la cuisine, son partenaire picora, une fois de plus, buvant plutôt qu'ingérant la nourriture présentée.

La soirée s'était poursuivie dans le salon confortable où ils avaient flirté légèrement, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, puis avaient échoué dans la couche de l'ange.

Rien de bien nouveau dans ce déroulé. Ni dans leur réveil à deux.

Aziraphale fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, cillant lentement, puis bâilla largement. Il tourna la tête et aperçut son ami, toujours endormi et sifflant au rythme de sa respiration lente. Il sourit et extirpa une de ses mains de son nid de draps pour presser la sienne, qui traînait sur son ventre.

Son pyjama en soie noire était tout froissé, sa veste remontant, dévoilant une portion de son abdomen et de son dos, la peau claire plus que distincte en comparaison de la couleur du vêtement. Il perdit encore quelques minutes à le fixer du regard, ses mèches rousses aplaties par l'oreiller, le froncement de ses sourcils alors qu'il rêvait, les sifflements accompagnant son souffle…

* * *

Lorsque Rampa ouvrit les yeux à son tour, il était seul et recouvert des draps, leur chaleur l'ayant réveillé tout en le rendant léthargique. Ah, les reptiles et leur sang froid…

Rester bien à l'abri le tentait bien, mais le bruit provenant de la cuisine non loin lui promettait un bon petit déjeuner. Ou un concert de casseroles.

\- T'es debout depuis longtemps ? Bâilla-t-il.

Il était parvenu à concilier son besoin primitif avec celui de rejoindre son ange, portant la literie sur lui, oreillers et matelas exceptés, bien sûr. Après lui avoir volé un baiser rapide, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, recouvrant ses jambes et ses pieds de la couverture. Quelle idée de mettre du carrelage dans une maison !

\- Juste le temps de préparer le thé, chantonna Aziraphale. En souhaites-tu une tasse ?

\- Va pour cette fois !

Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement et s'accouda à la table, s'ébouriffant les cheveux, leur redonnant un peu de volume.

Une tasse brûlante fut déposée devant lui et ce fut à son tour de recevoir un baiser, mais sur le front.

\- Que veux-tu avec ça ?

\- Un autre baiser ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de se reculer, il l'attrapa par le col de sa confortable robe de chambre et ravit sa bouche durant de longues secondes avant de le relâcher.

\- Rampa ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué. C'est inconvenant !

Il rejoignit sa place, rosissant, tentant de cacher son embarras dans sa propre tasse.

\- Je suis un démon, Aziraphale. Je _suis_ inconvenant, c'est dans ma nature. Et il n'y a rien que nous deux, détends-toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla sur le liquide brûlant.

\- Tu as raison, pardonne-moi.

\- Y a pas de mal.

L'odeur chaude du pain emplit lentement la pièce et leurs narines, enthousiasmant l'ange qui se jeta presque dessus.

* * *

Rampa nettoya les feuilles larges de ses plantes d'intérieur avec grand soin, brumisateur dans une main et chiffon dans l'autre. Il chantait à tue-tête, plus pour ne pas réfléchir que par entrain, son phonographe usant son diamant sur les sillons de ses 33 tours.

Son dernier tête-à-tête avec son ange remontait à plusieurs semaines, ils se croisaient de temps à autre mais rien de bien abouti. Même pas assez longtemps pour nommer cela un _rendez-vous_.

Il devait trouver un nouveau coup démoniaque avant le prochain relevé. Encore un bon petit coup d'éclat pour se faire mousser, augmentant la haine des autres démons à son égard par la même occasion. C'était le prix à payer pour sa quasi-indépendance.

Le prix…

Contre sa nuque, il sentait le contact perpétuellement froid de l'anneau d'obsidienne qu'il avait enfilé sur l'écharpe qu'il portait tout le temps.

Il n'y faisait même plus attention, à force, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait manquer son absence.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais encore faire ? Chantonna-t-il.

* * *

La librairie d'Aziraphale était un havre de paix et une ode aux ouvrages vieux et recherchés. D'épais volumes reliés à la colle ou à la couture ayant miraculeusement traversé les époques, avec leur odeur si caractéristique, leurs dorures et leurs gravures et leurs couvertures en cuir ou en carton.

Un héritage qui attirait les connaisseurs et les habitués. Peu de monde, en vérité. C'était donc une ambiance calme avec souvent les mêmes visages et des esprits respectueux de la connaissance.

C'était le royaume minuscule de la Principauté, le domaine sur lequel elle régnait sans égal. Paisible.

Jusqu'à ce que la clochette retentisse et qu'un pas familier se fasse entendre.

\- Bonjour Rampa, le salua-t-il depuis son bureau. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Celui de l'heure du thé. Tu m'avais invité, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Déjà ? Glapit-il. Quel hôte ignoble je fais !

Ignorant les regards amusés des clients, il s'empressa de rejoindre l'arrière-boutique afin de mettre l'eau à bouillir, suivi nonchalamment par son vieil ami qui souriait de manière narquoise. C'était tellement divertissant de le secouer ainsi.

\- Un jour, tu oublieras de sortir, à trop te plonger dans tes lectures ! Le taquina le démon.

Occupé avec la théière, Aziraphale détourna le visage, rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est déjà arrivé ? Et tu ne me l'as jamais raconté ?

Il eut beau faire de son mieux, l'envie de l'asticoter restait la plus forte, et un large sourire plein de crocs prit place sur son visage, empirant la gêne du propriétaire.

\- Aziraphale, allez ! Je veux savoir ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partager ?

\- Bois ton thé au lieu de dire des âneries.

Il lui força sa tasse entre les mains, exaspéré par son attitude enfantine.

Prenant place sur le sofa, Rampa obtempéra mais ne perdit pas son sourire moqueur pour autant.

\- Tu es exaspérant, souffla-t-il.

\- Je suis un démon, mon ange. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

La suite ne fut plus que quelques piques et beaucoup d'anecdotes et de conversations datées.

Deux vieux amis ayant traversé les mêmes siècles, séparés ou ensemble, possédant des souvenirs d'une valeur sans précédent. De ceux dont on ne peut parler qu'avec quelqu'un les ayant vécu.

Une solitude à deux.

\- Raconte, mon ange…

* * *

\- J'aime beaucoup votre bague ! s'enthousiasma la serveuse.

\- Oh, euh, merci…

Il y avait un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine, non loin de son échoppe. Il y était déjà allé quelques fois auparavant, appréciant la cuisine qui y était servie, mais il était loin d'y avoir ses habitudes.

Après que la jeune femme eut emmené sa commande avec elle, Aziraphale jeta un œil à son auriculaire droit.

C'était une bague dorée, avec un blason au lion et des ailes entourant son doigts. Un cadeau de Rampa quelques siècles auparavant. Lors d'un de leurs dîners, il lui avait attrapé la main et forcé le bijou à son doigt sans l'annoncer, le mettant juste face au fait accompli.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi l'annulaire ? » avait-il demandé, sous le choc de la surprise.

« Paraît que ça symbolise l'intelligence et la puissance de persuasion. J'ai pensé que ça t'irait bien. »

Il avait marmonné les derniers mots en détournant le regard et en rougissant.

C'était adorable.

Il n'y faisait plus trop attention maintenant, ne le retirant jamais. Il faisait partie de lui.

\- Votre apéritif monsieur ! Déclara la serveuse, de retour.

Extirpé de ses souvenirs, il cilla à plusieurs reprises avant de la remercier et de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson.

Il devrait y inviter Rampa, un de ces jours…

* * *

\- Mais où planques-tu toutes ces bouteilles ? Marmonna Rampa.

Les lunettes de travers, la cravate défaite et les cheveux dignes d'une pelote attaquée par un chaton hyperactif, le démon plissait les yeux, tentant de garder une vision claire, tandis que son ange personnel essayait de verser le vin dans les verres plus que sur la table, aussi attaqué que lui.

Ils avaient l'habitude de boire jusqu'aux prémices de l'aurore ou peu s'en faut, et toujours à l'aide de grands crus dont les années de vendanges leur rappelaient des anecdotes sur lesquelles ils discouraient sans cesse…

Mais Aziraphale ne miraculait plus les bouteilles depuis plusieurs décennies, au moins, et sa cave semblait sans fin.

\- C'est un secret, mon cher ! Gloussa-t-il.

Les verres furent enfin remplis et la table peu tachée, ils purent trinquer de nouveau, leur hilarité ivrogne s'emmêlant avec leurs mots, rendant leur échange incompréhensible, même pour eux.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ma demande ? Bredouilla finalement Rampa.

Il avait abandonné ses lunettes entre deux taches de vin et retiré sa cravate pour la poser… quelque part. De la main tenant son verre à pied, il pointait son ami de l'index même s'il l'avait raté d'au moins vingt bons centimètres.

\- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi… tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

Sa diction était rendue difficile par sa langue pâteuse et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais c'était bien les seuls indices de son état.

\- « _Un peu tôt_ » ? Mon ange… on se connaît depuis plusieurs milliers d'années… Combien d'autres te faut-il encore ?

\- Oh, oui, c'est juste…

Il parut réfléchir mais sa tête dodelinante et ses paupières closes donnaient plutôt l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir.

\- Aziraphale ?

\- C'est juste que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

\- Le divorce, ça existe, râla-t-il.

Ils se turent tous les deux, savourant la fin de leurs verres.

\- Depuis combien de temps y penses-tu ? Murmura le libraire.

\- Un paquet de siècles. Quelle importance ?

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé plus tôt ?

Il n'osa pas croiser ses yeux, lui préférant ses mains.

\- Sol sacré, tu t'en rappelles ? Les humains ont vraiment été lents à inaugurer les mariages non religieux !

Il boudait presque, affala contre les coussins.

\- Attends, c'était ça le projet sur lequel tu râlais depuis trois siècles au moins ? Celui qui n'avançait pas ?

\- Oh, la ferme, siffla-t-il.

Mais trop tard, Aziraphale gloussait de nouveau, charmé un peu par l'attention et la ferveur de son ami.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, alors ?

\- Ferme-la, je t'ai dit. Y'a plus d'vin ?

Rampa essaya d'attraper les bouteilles les plus proches mais elles étaient vides, hélas, et il sentait toujours son regard sur lui. Son regard et d'écœurantes vagues d'amour et de tendresse. À son attention.

Brrr. Flippant.

\- Je ne suis pas assez pinté pour cette conversation. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Tu pourrais rester cette nuit, tu sais…

Il releva la tête pour observer l'ange dont les pommettes avaient rosi suite à son invitation. Ou était-ce sous l'influence de l'alcool ?

\- Je ne serai pas à l'aise de te savoir dehors avec tout ce vin dans tes veines…

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Sans y répondre, il se leva, tangua légèrement, puis s'assit à côté de lui, les mains sur les genoux, la tête baissée et les pommettes encore plus rouges.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment mourir. Et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident.

\- S'il te plaît…

Timidement, il recouvrit sa main de la sienne, les figeant tous les deux.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît.

\- O… Okay.

Le silence revint mais aucun ne bougea. Aziraphale fixait ses genoux, Rampa préférait le mur à l'opposée. Encombré de livres, bien sûr.

\- J'ai… réfléchi, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. La réponse est tellement évidente…

La tension habita le démon qui tremblait presque, effrayé de la suite. Le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient désavoués n'était pas en sa faveur.

Aziraphale retira sa main et Rampa eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac.

Et voilà. Il allait repartir. Ou le mettre dehors. L'ignorer pendant plusieurs décades.

Son voisin émit des bruits étranges, des grognements en particulier, puis quelque chose de chaud et de non organique fut déposé dans sa paume.

\- Il va falloir l'agrandir, déclara-t-il avec son habituel sourire doux.

Le démon aperçut alors la bague qu'il lui avait passée à l'auriculaire. Puis il saisit l'importance de ses mots. Et il piqua un violent fard à son tour.

Il se reprit lorsque la main parfaitement manucurée se tendit sous son nez.

\- Je vais récupérer la tienne en attendant.

Maladroitement, il dénoua son écharpe et glissa l'anneau d'obsidienne dans la main tendue.

\- La taille est bonne ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment mise, s'excusa-t-il.

Sans pression, il lui attrapa le poignet gauche et le coulissa à son annulaire, sans que la moindre gêne ne soit décelée.

\- … Maintenant que les alliances ont été échangées, je peux embrasser le marié ?

La pique aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère si Rampa portait ses lunettes, lui donnant une assurance superficielle, et si l'ambiance n'avait pas ce niveau d'intimité.

Leurs mains se tenaient toujours, leurs visages étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis bien longtemps.

\- Nous n'avons pas échangé nos vœux… chuchota le libraire.

\- Je suis _définitivement_ trop sobre pour plus de niaiseries.

Mais il n'y avait pas la dose de venin habituelle et il ne chercha pas à se soustraire à son contact.

\- Tu as raison, on pourra toujours le faire lors du grand jour.

\- Et même après.

* * *

\- Donc, vous êtes mariés.

\- Oui.

\- Un ange et un démon ?

\- Toujours oui.

Anathème écarquillait toujours plus les yeux, à un point comique, tandis que le reste de l'équipée semblait vouloir se noyer dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais eu de problème avec… vos camps respectifs ?

Rampa tourna vers elle son visage inexpressif un moment, la forçant à se corriger.

\- Vos anciens camps respectifs, pardon.

Sur la table, Aziraphale attrapa la main de son époux, reportant son attention sur lui.

\- Elle ne cherche que des réponses, calme-toi mon cher.

\- Tant que je ne faisais pas de vagues et que j'envoyais mes rapports régulièrement, on me foutait la paix, finit-il par déclarer. Et c'est pas comme si on avait eu des invités.

\- Pas d'invités ?! s'insurgea Mme Tracy. Mais quelle horreur !

\- Rampa noircit le tableau, ma chère. Nous avions deux témoins et monsieur le maire, bien sûr ! C'était une jolie cérémonie et tu étais vraiment adorable dans cette robe.

\- Oh, tu le penses encore ?

Se tenant encore la main, ils se faisaient face, dans leur petite bulle, sous le regard attendri de la logeuse et celui toujours un peu déphasé de la sorcière moderne.

\- Et tu avais choisi un voile de dentelle absolument magnifique…

\- Oh, arrête, ton costume était superbe, tu était divin dedans !

Le temps s'était arrêté, Mme Tracy n'en pouvait plus de roucouler sur ce beau couple pendant que tous les autres ne voulaient qu'une chose : débarrasser le plancher. Si possible _avant_ qu'ils ne se sautent dessus.

\- Oh, mon cher…

\- Et ces témoins ? Des amis proches, j'imagine ?

\- Non non, des gens qui passaient dans la rue. Certains le faisaient exprès, explique le démon en reprenant son thé. Ils signent et profitent du restaurant après. Pratiquement des professionnels…

\- Il était délicieux, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est toi qui l'avais choisi, tu as toujours eu bon goût.

\- Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé, se plaignit Aziraphale.

\- C'est parce que je te dévorais des yeux, mon ange. Et puis, je me suis bien rattrapé après, non ?

Accoudé à la table, la tête sur la main, Rampa souriait en coin, troublant son vis-à-vis.

\- BON ! C'est le moment pour nous d'y aller, je crois ! s'exclama Newton en frappant contre la table.

\- Mais… vous ne vivez pas ici ? s'étonna le libraire.

\- Euh… si.


End file.
